


The weapon

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Crack Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings back a weapon to defeat the current big bad. Dean isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Cas appeared suddenly and Dean got up from the table leaving behind his burger and his beer.

"Where the hell have you been I've been worried sick!" he yelled answering in his default mode when he was worried: which was angry.

"I've found the object," Cas said lifting it up so that it was visible. Dean did a double take at the item in his hand.

"Wait, you've been gone all day and this is what you were looking for? I thought you were trying to find a weapon to defeat-"

"We will defeat our enemy with this."

"How the hell do we do that? It's just a rabbit," he said motioning to the small ball of black fur with little white spots.

"It's a bunny. I'm told cute things can lighten up people's mood. Perhaps he will not want to continue if he sees it." There was really only response that he could come up with.

"What the hell?!"

"Is that a bad idea?" he asked seeming honestly confused that Dean wasn't on board with his plan. Dean brushed his palm over his face in frustration.

"I don't even know how to answer that," he said honestly, he pointed to the creature in question.

"Where did you even get that? Don't tell me that you snatched it from some kids yard?"

"No, of course not." He felt slightly better than some kid wasn't going to be waking up devastated without a pet bunny. But now it was time to get back to Cas' earlier question.

"Look no one is going to suddenly become less evil just because you put an animal in front of them." he tried to explain to the angel.

"But have you tried it?" Cas replied not looking at all deterred. Dean opened his mouth but said nothing as he didn't know how to reply to that.

"I think that he just needs someone to care for," Cas said and before Dean could say another word, the angel was gone again. Cas was going to die. The stupid angel was going to die because he just didn't get people, or psychotic supernatural beings in this case. He paced up and down the floor as he waited, hoping that he was wrong, that Cas would show back up and that he'd be more or less in one piece. Minutes crawled by and every second that Cas didn't show his worry for the angel increased. He was really starting to fear for the angel when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Thank you again Castiel, it's a very lovely gift."

"Thank you for bringing me back," Cas said in return seeming chummy with the golden horned god dressed in a whole lot of green and black leather. The being hardly spared him a glance as he was more focused on the ball of fluff in his hand that he was petting and smiling broadly at.

"Now you're going to stop this war right?" Cas asked in a paternal voice.

"What?" the being said distractedly then nodded "The war, oh yes. Don't have time for that. I have to buy Mr. Fluffers so many things." Dean's eyebrows rose at the name the bad guy had given the bunny. The being didn't seem to notice.

"And the others?" Cas asked in the same voice.

"I'll let them know it's off," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He looked up from his rabbit at Cas directly.

"Thank you again but we have to get going," he said and he was gone a split second later. There was only one thing that Dean could say after everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

"What the hell?!


End file.
